galeaforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9
Episode 9, The Star trapped in the Ice Outside the city now, the job seemed like it was going to be a little tougher than it sounded from the get go. The terrain north of the Hearthland was mountainous, dangerous for those inexperienced with climbing. That was Yo. The other 3 were a way ahead of her whilst she dragged along behind them, struggling to even walk from all the energy she'd lost walking the rough terrains. "WHY DON'T THEY HAVE TRANSPORT FOR THIS KIND OF STUFF!?" Shouted Yo at the boys ahead of her, almost in tears at the exasperations of this venture. "If you're struggling to make this distance then what makes you think a Train could go over this? It wouldn't work." Exclaimed Kanon, sighing as he waited for her. The other two continued as he stood await. Yugami's head perked up, looking over the next hill. He could see it, the Castle! It was run down, it must've been centuries old and battered from Medieval battles, big chunks of the castle were missing from either erosion or war, most likely war from the jagged style in which the stone walls had been left. The main structure was still there and pure excluding its slight eroded exterior which gave the weak look. The castle's roof had watch towers at every corner, 2 were completely destroyed, another missing some pieces, but one was fine. This was the watch tower, flat with odd bricks poking out for what would've been blocking arrows, which faced the oncoming Mages. A silver Box lay on the stone, it was closed and seemed untouched. A mysterious male walked close to it, looking over at the oncoming crew. This was Winter. His pure white long hair reached down his back, he wore snow white jacket, golden threading through it in the style of marking known throughout Hearthland as the Assassins Cove. It was something people who were well known throughout Hearthland for their power had. His hand rested on the box's lid, lightly lifting it as he spoke. "Kellelia, Hatori, Tayuya, Irelia. Handle these fools." The box was open. 4 White lights shot from the box in opposing directions, appearing clear in the cloudy sky. The lights appeared to be dragging the light from the sky, the clouds fading to a shade of black darker than charcoal, but that wasn't it. The skies darkening caused something to go wrong on the mountainous land. Yo screamed in confusion as she could no longer see anything, not even the foot infront of her face. She flew back from the impact of the kick, grunting as she had no idea what was going on. She curled up into a ball, not knowing how to fight something in the dark. Kanon wasn't touched although was concerned. He stood in what he felt could be something of a defensive stance as he called out. "Yo? Yugami, Dura? Where are you?!" Yo heard him, and so did Dura. But Yugami was gone? Yugami had continued on through the darkness, using his magic to create a field around him so he could see the floor beneath him for a few feet each step he took. It was just a matter of if he was going in the right direction. Meanwhile back in the Castle, the darkness had not covered the vision here, and Winter could see them panic. He noticed Yugami continuing and chuckled to himself. "Ha. We have a trooper here, don't we? Guess he'll need to be handled. Kellelia, end him." His chuckle had grown into a laugh as from behind him a slight squirm could be heard. A little girl with azure locks stood shaking violently. She wasn't shackled to anything, not at all trapped. More of a tantrum. "Stop this! You'll kill them all!" "Haha. Is that not what I had planned? Remember, you can stop this all. Make it fair for them if you wish. You just need to believe you can do it and you'll do it. I'm sure of it." She frowned, her hands clasped to her chest as she shouted down to the soon to be battlefield. "Illuminating Scatter!" With that, a ball of light shot from her hands into the sky. The light was staying the same size to the eye as it went higher and higher, thus was growing steadily as it went higher into the atmosphere. A few seconds after the start of it, the ball broke apart in an explosion, forming thousands of what looked like stars. This was Kyoko's mystical Star magic. Yo could now see where she was, and yet again screamed. She had only just noticed she was sitting curled up on the edge of one of the many hills. Shooting up to her feet, her eyes scanned the area quickly for the thing that hit her. Her eyes gazed upon what looked like a weak teenage girl. Her eyes were low, her sapphire hair weighed down her head. She wore white robes, more like a dress in which also looked like it was weighing her down. She was silent whilst Yo watched her unknowing. This was Hatori. Dura on the other hand, who was standing still throughout his blind experience, had been revised with his enemy directly ahead of him. She had a tainted feint red hair colour, her hair tied back into a number of awkward looking knots. She sported a dress, the skirt on the dress frilled at the bottom. Upon the dress, there was an apron styled cover with snow flaked designs upon it. She clapped her foot upon the ground as she watched him, ready for warfare. This was Irelia. As soon as Kanon could see again, he looked straight for Yo. Upon spotting her, he noticed the other girl. He started to run to her, she was only getting up and this girl could've been a threat, but he didn't stand a chance of getting to her. From nowhere, a beam of ice came from behind, trailing around him, locking him in a cylinder prison of Ice. Hovering above the open top of the prison was the causer. In all black clothes, she had wings which were also of the Onyx shade, Icey tips on each piece of the wing, her icy blue short hair under a maids beret. This was Tayuya. Yugami was still blind even though it had been cleared, blinded by some kind of determination to get to Winter. He didn't change direction or even look up for that matter. Lucky he was going in the right direction. He didn't stop using his field, even though it was light, he didn't seem to care or notice. A swiping noise was heard from his back, swooping past him. A shooting pain came from his back, across his side and then to his abdomen. Yugami shouted as he dropped down to his knees in agony, looking up to see the power which apprehended him. A long, thick and powerful blade was leaning upon the floor. This was the blade that belong to the Demon of the Ice, Kellelia. This was Winters first move in this chess game for Kyoko, and it was one that looked like It was going to end the game all together! Click here for Episode 10